Théatre macabre
by RatselGott
Summary: [cross : Banana Fish, Fruits Basket, FMA, Saiyuki, Death Note, Naruto] Ash Lynx fait appel à une metteuse en scène pour se venger de son père adoptif. Un truc sombre et tordu à souhait !
1. Ouverte par les morts

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)  
**Origines** : Diverses et variées. Il y a du Banana Fish, du Fullmetal Alchemist, du Fruits Basket, du Naruto, du Death Note, du Saiyuki (tous ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas), et aussi un ou deux ingrédients de mon propre cru…  
**Genre** : Cross-Over avec quelques tendances sadiques (cyniques ?) et peut-être gores sur la fin.  
**Disclaimer** : Comme je l'ai déjà précisé dans les "origines", Banana, FMA, Furuba, Naruto, Death Note et Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi. Plus quelques allusions à Hannibal Lecter et Tôkyô Babylon, qui ne sont pas moi non plus. Cependant, comme je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce que j'écris, j'en fais quand même ce que je veux ! Quant aux éléments qui ne sont issus d'aucuns de ces manga, ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi.  
**Résumé** : Le lynx fait appel à une professionnelle pour régler ses comptes avec un certain chauve…  
**Blabla** : Certains des personnages que vous connaissez seront très OOC. D'ailleurs, l'histoire elle-même ne tient pas vraiment debout étant donné que je doute fortement qu'Ash fasse appel à qui que soit pour se venger. En fait, c'est moi qui me venge de Dino (lol)

Un grand merci à Mélusine2, qui a été la première à lire cette fic, et dont l'appréciation m'a beaucoup encouragée ! Arigatô gozaimasu ! Et coucou aussi à Taiyaki qui a été le premier à entendre parler de cette histoire (Ryô-chan, toutes mes excuses pour avoir heurté ta sensibilité !)

**THEATRE MACABRE  
(Ouverte par les morts…)**

Le métier de profiler consiste, comme son nom l'indique, à dresser des profils psychologiques. Dans le cadre d'enquêtes policières impliquant des meurtres en série, le profiling peut être très utile pour mieux cerner le criminel et ainsi faciliter l'appréhension de suspects potentiels. Profiler est un métier qui s'apprend, comme tous les autres. Mais à la différence des métiers plus théoriques, il faut avant toute chose avoir le potentiel requis, et une certaine empathie pour pouvoir se mettre dans la peau du criminel.

Quand je suis entrée au F.B.I., c'était en tant que profiler. J'adorais mon job. Une véritable passion. Et toute modestie mise à part, j'étais plutôt douée ! Mais je suis vite restée sur ma faim.

En effet, j'étais littéralement fascinée par le profil du tueur réfléchi et intelligent, voire manipulateur. Style Hannibal Lecter. Quand j'arrivais sur une scène de crime, et quand j'établissais le profil psychologique du tueur, je me disais toujours : _Et si tous les éléments sur lesquels je me base étaient faux ? Et si le mode opératoire de ce tueur n'avait aucun rapport avec son psychisme ? Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Et si je me faisais manipuler par le tueur ?_

Cette obsession du tueur manipulateur de profiler ne m'a jamais quittée. Mais chaque fois, c'était une nouvelle déception. Certains tueurs étaient bel et bien des génies. J'en ai même vu au Q.I. approchant les 190 points ! Mais jamais je n'ai trouvé de manipulateur. Aucun d'entre eux, jamais, ne m'a avoué avoir voulu me manipuler à distance. Au contraire ! Quand je m'entretenais avec eux (officiellement dans le cadre professionnel, mais en réalité pour leur demander en détail leur mode de réflexion et satisfaire ma curiosité personnelle), ils ne faisaient jamais allusion à la moindre mise en scène vouée à m'induire en erreur. Certains regrettaient même de ne pas y avoir pensé !

C'est à force d'étudier le comportement des tueurs en série que j'ai pris conscience que c'était un "métier" pour moi. Je veux parler de tueur, bien sûr, pas de profiler.

Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment détraquée pour assassiner sans raison. Et devenir tueur à gages ne me tentait pas non plus : pas assez de place pour la mise en scène. L'argent n'est pas non plus une motivation pour moi.

J'ai donc décidé de devenir "metteur en scène".

Le client n'a qu'à m'expliquer les raisons du litige, et j'écris le scénario de la mort du sujet. Bien entendu, il faut que ce scénario reflète les différents entre mon client et le sujet. Et, une fois rédigé, je le soumets toujours à l'approbation de mon employeur.

Au fil des années et de mes voyages, je me suis constitué un carnet d'adresse assez conséquent de personnes auxquelles je peux faire appel pour m'aider dans mes "représentations". Certains m'aident parce qu'ils me doivent quelque chose, d'autres parce qu'ils ont la même vision des choses que moi, les derniers sont payés pour ça. Mais tous sont mes amis. Et tous ont leur spécialité.

**xxxxx**

L'affaire relatée ici compte parmi mes "chefs-d'œuvre". J'en suis particulièrement fière.

Mon client, Aslan J. Golzine, né Callenreese, dit Ash Lynx, désirait se venger de ce que son père adoptif avait fait subir pendant des années à lui et à des dizaines d'autres enfants. En effet, Dino Francis Golzine, dit Papa Dino, parrain de la mafia corse basé dans le New-Jersey, était spécialisé dans la prostitution de jeunes enfants. Lui-même était un pervers pédophile endurcit et avait fait de mon client son favori alors que celui-ci était âgé de onze ans. Quand il s'était rendu compte de son potentiel de leader, il l'avait fait entraîner par un tueur professionnel, des anciens de l'armée et des commandos puis lui avait fait don d'un petit territoire dans les rues de Manhattan.

Ayant très vite fait ses preuves en tant que chef de gang, celui qui devait dorénavant être surnommé le "lynx" avait fini par se rebeller contre son "créateur" suite à l'assassinat de son frère aîné. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu droit au récit intégral de l'affaire, le lynx étant très méfiant. Après une "guerre" qui causa de lourdes pertes des deux côtés, une trêve informelle avait été instaurée. D'un point de vue personnel, mon client avait dû juger avoir suffisamment "agi". Mais il ne digérait pas que le "trafic de chair humaine" se poursuive.

Ash Lynx fit donc appel à mes services.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

Voici donc ce qui pourrait être le prologue de cette histoire pas nette. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de pondre des trucs pareils, mais il y a un début à tout ! Dans le prochain chapitre, le recrutement des "acteurs". Il risque de ne pas être bien passionnant, mais il faut bien en passer par-là. En tout, je prévois trois chapitres (en comptant le prologue).

A titre purement indicatif, voici mes références en matière de films de serial-killer :Le silence des agneaux, Bone collector, Seven, 8mm (c'est pas vraiment serial-killer, mais je le mets dans le même sac), Suspect zero, The watcher. Plus deux mangas : Death Note (dans une certaine mesure seulement) et MPD Psycho (idem). C'est bizarre : j'ai beau ne pas aimer le gore, j'adore ce genre de film !

P.S. : Contrairement à ce que pensait Mélusine2 quand je lui ai fait lire cette fic, je n'ai jamais vu un seul épisode de la série "Profiler".

Edit : quoi que je dise sur cette fic, j'ai fait pire depuis soupire :-)


	2. La route s'étend aux pieds du défunt

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)  
**Origines** : Diverses et variées. Il y a du Banana Fish, du Fullmetal Alchemist, du Fruits Basket, du Naruto, du Death Note, du Saiyuki (tous ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas), et aussi un ou deux ingrédients de mon propre cru…  
**Genre** : Cross-Over avec quelques tendances sadiques (cyniques ?) et peut-être gores sur la fin.  
**Disclaimer** : Comme je l'ai déjà précisé dans les "origines", Banana, FMA, Furuba, Naruto, Death Note et Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi. Plus quelques allusions à Hannibal Lecter et Tôkyô Babylon, qui ne sont pas à moi non plus. Cependant, comme je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce que j'écris, j'en fais quand même ce que je veux ! Quant aux éléments qui ne sont issus d'aucuns de ces manga, ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi.  
**Résumé** : Le lynx fait appel à une professionnelle pour régler ses comptes avec un certain chauve…  
**Annonce** : Certains des personnages que vous connaissez seront très OOC. D'ailleurs, l'histoire elle-même ne tient pas vraiment debout étant donné que je doute fortement qu'Ash fasse appel à qui que soit pour se venger. En fait, c'est moi qui me venge (lol)

**THEATRE MACABRE **  
**(…la route s'étend aux pieds du défunt…)**

Après avoir écouté l'histoire de mon client, une chanson vint me trotter dans la tête. Une chanson médiévale, sordide à souhait. Je me demandai ce qu'en penserait "Papa" Dino. Je décidai donc d'inspirer ma mise en scène de cette chanson. Mais cela ne suffirait pas.

Aslan m'avait conseillé d'agir un quinze. Tous les quinze du mois, Golzine se rendait dans son restaurant de "chair humaine". Le spectacle devrait donc commencer dès son retour dans sa résidence. Or, l'adaptation de la chanson impliquait que la scène se déroule dans une seule pièce. Il fallait donc trouver le moyen de "pimenter" le chemin du garage au salon, où aurait lieu la représentation. Dino allait toujours boire un verre en rentrant du restaurant. Pour y avoir vécu pendant quatre ans, Aslan connaissait la maison comme sa poche. Il me confia que pour se rendre du garage au salon, Golzine devrait traverser un long couloir.

Parfait. Une phrase sortie de mon imagination collait à la situation. (1)

Je demandai à Aslan s'il voyait une objection à ce que Golzine ne soit pas le seul à mourir dans la représentation. Quand il me répondit que je pouvais tuer les gardes et qui je voulais à condition de ne pas toucher au personnel de maison, je sus que j'allais réaliser quelque chose de magnifique.

**xxxxx**

Après avoir écrit mon scénario, il me manquait encore quelques éléments pour pouvoir parfaire mon plan et le mettre à exécution. En effet, je devais savoir combien de gardes il y aurait ce soir-là dans la résidence Golzine, et aussi ce qu'il en était du personnel de maison et des systèmes de sécurité. Je contactai donc les deux meilleurs espions de mon carnet d'adresse : les cousins Yuki et Kyô Sôma. Capables de se transformer respectivement en rat et en chat, ceux dont les noms de code étaient Nezumi et Neko seraient capables de s'introduire en douce dans la maison pour me trouver les renseignements nécessaires et désactiver les alarmes en temps nécessaire. Mais pour cela, encore fallait-il les convaincre de m'aider.

Contre toute attente, cela ne fut pas aussi compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ils furent même ravis de m'aider, à condition que je leur offre les billets d'avion (ils vivent au Japon) et moyennant une rémunération. Pas de problème. Même si l'argent n'est pas ma motivation pour exercer ce métier, je ne travaille pas gratuitement et j'avais suffisamment de capital pour accéder à leur requête.

Ensuite, il me fallut trouver qui pourrait prendre la place de l'escorte de Dino à son retour chez lui. J'avais bien une petite idée, mais cela risquait de ne pas coller. Je demandai à Aslan s'il savait combien de gardes du corps Dino prenait pour aller au restau, et surtout si ce nombre était constant. Sa réponse me fit presque croire que Dieu lui-même avait décidé de m'assister dans cette affaire ! Dino se faisait escorter par trois personnes, chauffeur comprit. Celui-ci étant aussi un garde du corps, il ne pouvait être considéré comme du personnel de maison. Et ça, ça m'arrangeait vachement ! Je pris aussitôt contact avec Tsunade-sama pour quelle m'envoie la meilleure équipe disponible. Le ciel devait toujours être avec moi, car elle me promit la numéro sept. Justement celle dont j'avais besoin. Mais comme je savais qu'elle était très sollicitée, je n'avais pas osé la demander moi-même.

Pour procéder par ordre, il me fallait ensuite un assassin. Parce que je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais je ne tue jamais moi-même. Ce n'est pas pour ne pas me "salir les mains", je considère simplement que ce n'est pas mon rôle. Moi, je suis metteur en scène. Pas actrice, ni accessoiriste ou machiniste. Bien sûr, l'équipe sept aurait pu se charger de ce point, mais je lui réservais déjà un autre rôle. D'abord, je pensai à faire appel à Envy. Mais j'écartai vite cette possibilité en me rappelant qu'il était un adepte du carnage. Non, il me fallait quelqu'un qui tue proprement et sans traces. Et là, ça a fait "tilt" : Kira ! Bien que je ne connaisse pas sa véritable identité, j'avais réussi l'exploit d'entrer en contact avec lui quelques mois auparavant via le net. Mais comment le convaincre de me venir en aide ? Rien de plus simple : pour la même raison qui faisait que j'aidais Aslan. Je savais que Kira était justicier dans l'âme. Punir les méchant, c'est son dada ! Je lui expliquai donc mon plan en détail et avec franchise. Il accepta presque immédiatement. Je dis "presque" parce qu'il a prit le temps de vérifier lui-même toutes les informations que je lui avais confiées pour le convaincre avant de confirmer sa participation au projet. Il me rappela qu'il avait besoin des noms exacts et des photographies des cibles avant toute chose. Cela ne posa pas de problème non plus : après en avoir discuté avec Nezumi et Neko, ils m'assurèrent qu'ils pourraient se procurer les noms facilement. Et une fois les noms en poche, les photos ne seraient pas difficiles à obtenir. Restait à convenir du mode opératoire et du moment de la mort. La crise cardiaque aurait été parfaite, mais Kira lui préféra la rupture d'anévrisme. En effet, la crise cardiaque étant son mode de mise à mort habituel, le lien risquait d'être fait entre lui et les évènements. Or, même s'il était vrai qu'il y participait activement, il s'agissait de mon travail, pas du sien. En changeant de mode opératoire, il évitait de s'attribuer une part des lauriers. Entre artistes, on se comprend. Quant au moment de la mort, je lui demandai de se tenir prêt pour la soirée du quinze du mois suivant. Je lui enverrais un mail au moment voulu. Bien que je me doutais que c'était une précaution inutile, je lui rappelais le décalage horaire (je savais qu'il opérait depuis le Japon). Malheureusement, il fut un peu vexé que j'ai pu penser qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte et je senti comme une certaine froideur dans sa réponse. Mais il ne se retira pas de l'affaire pour autant, ouf !

Ce point résolu, je dus ensuite me creuser la tête pour trouver un sculpteur. Car parmi les accessoires dont j'avais besoin se trouvait une réplique de la tête de Dino. Mais j'eus beau éplucher mon carnet d'adresses une vingtaine de fois, je n'avais aucun nom. Que faire, que faire ? Cela me pris plusieurs jours avant de penser à faire appel aux frères Elric. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour palier à ce manque de sculpteur, ce fut de "remodeler" la tête d'un des gardes qui seraient tués cette nuit-là par Kira. Et pour que la ressemblance soit parfaite, l'alchimie serait idéale. Je ne doutai pas un instant que ce genre de "manipulation" serait dans leurs cordes. Mais comment leur faire accepter de m'aider, eux qui avaient tellement de principes ? Il me fallut user d'arguments en béton et leur faire observer que celui qu'ils manipuleraient serait déjà mort. Cela n'était pas suffisant : "Qu'il soit déjà mort ou pas, nous ne voulons pas prendre part à cette tuerie !". Première grosse difficulté rencontrée dans l'élaboration de ce plan. Comme vous avez pu le constater, jusqu'à ce moment-là tout était pratiquement "tombé du ciel". Mais, d'arguments en arguments, et de refus en refus, je parvins à les convaincre en mettant l'accent sur les horreurs dont était coupable la cible principale de cette mise en scène. "Cet homme mourra de toute façon, que vous acceptiez ou non de m'aider. Mais si vous changez d'avis, sa mort servira à punir un pervers pédophile. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ?". C'était gagné !

Il ne me manquait plus que le prêtre. Et là, même problème que pour le sculpteur : je n'en connaissais pas. Qui, parmi mes connaissances, pourrait jouer le rôle du prêtre ? Subaru Sumeragi ? Non, il ne se laisserait jamais convaincre. Finalement, le seul pouvant endosser ce rôle, s'était Genjô Sanzô. Il n'était pas vraiment prêtre (même si, tout compte fait, il en était plus près que Subaru) mais il avait quand même une "connexion" avec le domaine du divin. Même problème, même bataille : comment le convaincre ? Non pas qu'il ait autant de principes que les frères Elric. L'ennui, c'était son obstination à ne pas vouloir en foutre une pour aider qui que ce soit. En plus, le rôle que je lui proposais le faisait clairement chier. Mais en fait, je n'eus pas besoin de déployer les talents d'argumentatrice que j'avais développés en tâchant de convaincre les alchimistes. Il accepta d'un air las, sous prétexte qu'il se faisait trop chier au monastère et que ça lui ferait du bien de prendre des vacances loin de Goku. Soit.

Le dernier détail à régler, à savoir celui du costume pour Sanzô, ne posa pas le moindre problème. J'envoyai un croquis du modèle et les mensurations du bonze à Ayame Sôma, alias Hebi, le frère aîné de Nezumi. Bien qu'excentrique et extravagant, Hebi est un styliste dont le talent n'est plus à démontrer. Et il suffit de deux semaines pour que je reçoive du Japon ce que je lui avais commandé.

Ceci étant fait, mon équipe était enfin au complet (le dernier rôle ayant été attribué à mon client à sa demande). Nous allions pouvoir passer à la phase concrète de la réalisation.

**xxxxx à suivre xxxxx**

(1) Cf. Les titres des chapitres. Mis bout à bout, ils formeront une phrase.

Il y a des chances pour que vous ne l'appreniez pas dans la fic, alors je vous le dis maintenant : la metteuse en scène s'appelle Luce Duval. J'avais prévu de lui coller un assistant qui se serait appelé Detlev mais finalement, elle s'en sort très bien toute seule !

Dans le prochain chapitre : "Silence ! On tourne ! Action !"


	3. Jusqu'au porte de l'enfer

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)  
**Origines** : Diverses et variées. Il y a du Banana Fish, du Fullmetal Alchemist, du Fruits Basket, du Naruto, du Death Note, du Saiyuki (tous ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas), et aussi un ou deux ingrédients de mon propre cru…  
**Genre** : Cross-Over avec quelques tendances sadiques (cyniques ?) et peut-être gores sur la fin.  
**Disclaimer** : Comme je l'ai déjà précisé dans les "origines", Banana, FMA, Furuba, Naruto, Death Note et Saiyuki ne sont pas à moi. Plus quelques allusions à Hannibal Lecter et Tôkyô Babylon, qui ne sont pas à moi non plus. Cependant, comme je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce que j'écris, j'en fais quand même ce que je veux ! Quant aux éléments qui ne sont issus d'aucuns de ces manga, ils n'appartiennent qu'à moi.  
**Résumé** : Le lynx fait appel à une professionnelle pour régler ses comptes avec un certain chauve…  
**Blabla** : Je n'ai pas pensé à le préciser dans les chapitres précédents mais je le fais maintenant au cas où : je ne sais pas du tout comment fini réellement le manga Banana Fish (je n'ai lu que jusqu'au tome 16 au moment où j'écris) et l'histoire de "trêve informelle", c'est une invention de ma part. Ensuite, si Eiji n'intervient pas, c'est simplement parce que j'aurais eu des scrupules à le mêler à une telle affaire !

PS: J'avais prévu de mettre ce chapitre en ligne lundi, mais comme je n'aurais pas accés au net à ce moment là... Et puis, je ne suis pas du genre à faire la quête, mais comme cette histoire me tient à coeur, j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis (déjà qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs ...) alors si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review, juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (même si vous trouvez que c'est nul et/ou que votre appéciation tient en deux mots)

**THEATRE MACABRE  
(… jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer.)**

Arriva enfin le grand jour. Tout était prêt à être mis en place pour le retour de Dino.

Dès son départ pour le restaurant, je donnai le signal à Neko et Nezumi afin qu'ils désactivent tous les systèmes de sécurité de la résidence, ainsi que tous les moyens de communication avec l'extérieur. C'était ensuite à Kira d'entrer en scène. Je lui envoyai comme convenu un mail au moment voulu, et, exactement quarante secondes plus tard, la vingtaine de gardes présents ce soir là tombaient raides morts. L'efficacité et la précision de son travail m'épatèrent.

Ensuite, il fallut me débarrasser du personnel de maison. Malgré la taille de la résidence, ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Mais le décès soudain de tous les gardes les avait paniqués. Les membres de l'équipe sept n'eurent cependant pas trop de mal à tous les plonger dans un profond sommeil grâce à leurs techniques de genjutsu. Une fois tous les cuisiniers, femmes de chambre, majordomes et autres jardiniers rendus inconscients, ils les enfermèrent dans la cave. Aslan et moi-même les accompagnâmes pour les guider et les aider à transporter les corps. En ouvrant la porte de la prison improvisée, Aslan fut comme parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne voulu pas me répondre quand je lui demandai ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce que je tirai de lui fut : "Ce n'est pas la cave, ici. C'est sa salle de torture." En d'autres termes, mon client devait avoir vécut quelques expériences désagréables dans cette pièce. (1)

Pendant ce temps, Neko, Nezumi, les frères Elric et Sanzô rassemblaient les cadavres de tous les gardes dans le couloir menant du hall d'entrée au salon. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, les hommes armés ayant été surpris par la mort aux quatre coins de la résidence et de ses dépendances. J'aurais dû penser à demander à Kira de les faire se rendre dans le couloir avant leur mort. Je savais qu'il pouvait également contrôler les faits et gestes de ses victimes avant leur mise à mort.

Je les rejoignis et leur prêtai main forte. Après m'être assurée que tous les morts étaient bien là, j'organisai leur positionnement le long des murs, de part et d'autre du couloir. Je fus alors confrontée à une autre difficulté : comment faire tenir tous ces corps debout le long du mur, alors que je n'avais pas pensé à prévoir de moyen de fixation ? Le temps de maudire mon étourderie, et le plus jeune des Elric venait me proposer d'avoir recours à l'alchimie pour créer des liens à partir du mur. Quand je m'étonnai qu'il me fasse spontanément une telle proposition, il me répondit qu'au point où ils en étaient, autant m'aider à ce que tout soit parfait. Lui et son frère s'occupèrent donc d'"accrocher" les cadavres au mur. Je supervisai l'opération, voulant faire en sorte que les corps semblent "fondus" dans les parois. Nous mîmes de côté l'un des corps, destiné à être décapité.

Je demandai ensuite à Nezumi de réactiver les caméras de surveillance placées dans le garage, le hall d'entrée, le couloir et le salon. Il fallait absolument que je garde une trace de ce qui allait se dérouler dans cette maison. Neko installa le magnétophone dans le couloir. Exceptionnellement, j'avais gardé un petit rôle pour moi : sur la bande, c'était ma voix.

Nous commencions à être pressés par le temps, Dino n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. L'équipe numéro sept alla prendre position dans le garage, prête à intervenir. Sanzô alla se changer pendant que l'aîné des Elric "remodelait" la tête, préalablement détachée du corps, du garde qui jouait le rôle de Dino. J'allai me débarrasser du reste du corps en le jetant dans un bassin, dans le jardin. Quand je retournai dans le salon, je fus impressionnée par le résultat de la transmutation : au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la réplique exacte du chef du sujet, plantée sur une pique, le crâne hérissé de clous. (2) L'expression du visage était en soi en vision d'horreur.

Nezumi, qui était parti faire le guet, me prévint par radio que Golzine était de retour. Sanzô dans son costume de prêtre et Aslan prirent chacun place de part et d'autre de la pique tandis que Neko, les frères Elric et moi-même nous rendions dans la salle de surveillance des caméras de sécurité où nous fûmes rejoints par Nezumi. J'avais proposé à Kira de brancher les moniteurs sur mon ordinateur et de lui faire profiter du spectacle via le net, mais il avait répondu ne pas être intéressé.

En regardant la porte du garage s'ouvrir lentement, je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Aslan quand je lui avais soumis mon scénario.

**xxxxx flash back xxxxx**

"Voilà. Cela vous convient-il ?"

Il prit le temps de lire attentivement le document que je venais de lui remettre avant de répondre. Je bus une gorgée de café en observant ses expressions faciales alors qu'il prenait connaissance du destin de son père adoptif. Il devait être satisfait de mon travail, car il hocha la tête.

"C'est… bien. Désolé, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mot. Je suppose que "brillant" et "cool" seraient de mauvais goût."

Il eut un petit rire nerveux. Sur le coup, je pensai à tors que la lecture du manuscrit lui avait fait prendre conscience de la véritable nature de mon travail et que cela faisait vaciller sa détermination. Mais Ash Lynx n'était pas surnommé le "Diable Blanc" par les membres du gang de Harlem pour rien. Je compris par la suite que ce rire était dû, non pas à la nervosité, mais à une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

"Ce scénario me plait beaucoup" continua-t-il. "Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais modifier la fin."

"Pourvu que cela reste réalisable, je n'y vois aucune espèce d'objection. Le client est roi !"

Malgré mon insistance, il avait fermement refusé de me confier ce qu'il avait en tête. Quelques jours plus tard, il m'avoua qu'il voulait garder la surprise.

"Si je ne me trompe pas, vous regarderez la scène depuis les écrans de surveillance ?"

"En effet."

"Bien, bien" Il garda un instant le silence, puis murmura comme pour lui-même : "Grâce à toi, j'ai appris à suffisamment bien connaître le corps humain et ses points vitaux pour te garder en vie le plus longtemps possible Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser, _Papa_…"

**xxxxx fin du flash back xxxxx**

Le chauffeur coupa le contact et le bruit du moteur se tut. Les trois gardes du corps sortirent de la voiture et l'un d'eux ouvrit la portière à Dino. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, l'équipe sept attendait le bon moment pour entrer en scène. Golzine sortit du garage. Avant de pénétrer dans le couloir, il devait traverser le hall d'entrée. Profitant du fait qu'il leur tournait le dos, les ninjas neutralisèrent en silence les gardes, dissimulèrent les corps et prirent leurs apparences. Tout cela en seulement quelques secondes ! Dino ne se rendit évidemment compte de rien.

Dans le salon, Sanzô venait d'allumer une cigarette et feuilletait le livre de prière pour trouver le passage que je lui avais demandé de lire.

"Sanzô ! Eteins cette clope immédiatement ! Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre !"

Le prêtre d'un soir me lança un regard meurtrier via la caméra de surveillance qui lui faisait face, mais il finit par obtempérer. Non loin de lui, Aslan semblait étrangement calme.

"J'ai envie d'écouter Black Betty, là…" murmurai-je. (3)

Dans le hall, Golzine s'inquiétait de ne voir personne venir à sa rencontre. Furieux à l'idée que son personnel soit allé se coucher, il ordonna à ses "gardes du corps" de le laisser seul. Les ninjas s'éclipsèrent. N'ayant pas entendu le bruit des pas de ses gardes s'éloigner, Dino dû supposer qu'ils étaient toujours derrière lui car il se retourna, sur le point de parler. Constatant qu'il était bel et bien seul, je le vis pâlir légèrement. Mais il se ressaisit très vite : Francis Golzine n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner si facilement.

Pénétrant enfin dans le couloir, il fut frappé d'horreur. Revenant sur ses pas, il tenta de rejoindre le hall. Mais dès qu'il avait passé la porte, Naruto l'avait refermée et verrouillée. Dino était prit au piège ! Dans mon dos, j'entendis les frères alchimistes quitter la pièce en marmonnant : "Elle est vraiment pas nette, cette nana." Moi ? Pas nette ? Mmm, c'est sans doute vrai ! Les yeux rivés sur les écrans de surveillance, je jubilais littéralement : j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'avait préparé Aslan !

Dino fit quelques pas en direction de la seule autre issue du couloir. La pâleur de son visage et la sueur froide qui perlait sur son front trahissaient son état psychologique. Ne jetant que de brefs regards sur ceux qui avaient été ses hommes, il prit bien garde de se tenir le plus éloigné possible des parois, comme s'il avait eu peur que l'un des cadavres ne se réveille et lui saute à la gorge. Comme prévu, le magnétophone installé par Neko se mit en marche et le chant médiéval résonna entre les murs "tapissés" de cadavres.

"Dans mon chemin, j'ai rencontré  
Une pie grièche.  
Tout au bout d'un bâton plantée,  
Des clous dedans la tête.  
Avec, par-devant,  
Des petits enfants.  
Monsieur le curé derrière,  
Qui disait ses prières." (4)

A l'autre bout du corridor, la porte s'entrouvrit, actionnée par Sanzô qui restait invisible pour Golzine. Franchement mal à l'aise (euphémisme ?), ce dernier parcouru les derniers mètres avant de pénétrer enfin dans le salon où l'attendait son "fils".

Se retrouvant soudainement face à face avec sa propre tête empalée sur une lance, je crus qu'il allait défaillir. Mais Dino fut à la hauteur de sa réputation d'homme de fer et garda contenance. Reconnaissant son fils, il demanda d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude : "Ash… Que signifie cette mise en scène ?"

Pour toute réponse, Aslan se tourna vers Sanzô.

"Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu. Pardonnez-nous, pauvres pécheurs comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés" (5)

Scotchée aux écrans, j'observais avec délectation le "grand" Dino Golzine sur le point de se pisser dessus. Ayant terminé son rôle, Sanzô se tu et jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Je pus voir passer une lueur d'effroi dans son regard d'ordinaire si froid. Surprise de lui voir une telle réaction, je regardai à mon tour Aslan et je tressaillis : son visage, habituellement calme, était fendu par un sourire digne d'Envy et dans son regard brillait une lueur malsaine.

"Je crois" commença-t-il en faisant quelques pas en direction de Dino qui esquissa un mouvement de recul. "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour lui que Dieu existe, et qu'il vous entende, mon Père. Car moi, je ne pardonne pas."

C'était à ce moment là que le scénario que j'avais rédigé prenait fin. Pour la suite, j'avais laissé, comme convenu, champ libre à Aslan. Celui-ci sorti de sa poche un couteau à cran d'arrêt et commença à le faire tournoyer entre ses doigts avec beaucoup d'agilité. Un peu le même genre de mouvement que l'on fait avec un stylo en réfléchissant.

"Tu te rappelle, _Papa_ ? Le monsieur chinois que tu avais chargé de m'enseigner l'anatomie et la torture ?"

Rendu muet par une telle manifestation de hostilité, Dino ne répondit pas. Aslan avançait toujours et bientôt, le mur vint bloquer sa retraite.

"Tu ne te rappelle pas ?" murmura Aslan, à présent très près de son père.

"S…si" parvint-il à articuler. "Si, je m'en souviens"

"Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit, juste avant de retourner en Chine, à la fin de mon apprentissage ?"

Derrière, Sanzô semblait se sentir mal. Il jeta un regard interrogatif à la caméra et attendit mon accord pour sortir discrètement de la pièce. Dans mon dos, je pouvais sentir que Neko, Nezumi et les ninjas étaient loin d'être à l'aise, eux aussi. Quant à moi, j'attendais la suite avec impatience.

"Tu sais ce qu'il m'a avoué ?"

"N…non."

"Eh bien… il a dit que… j'étais le plus doué des disciples qu'il ait jamais eu."

Aslan prit son père adoptif par la main et le guida jusqu'au canapé. Comme hypnotisé, Golzine le suivit docilement. Le lynx le fit asseoir, puis s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, lui faisant face. Promenant la lame de son couteau sur le visage de Dino, sans toutefois le blesser, il dit :

"Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. Hein _Papa_ ?"

**xxxxx**

"Luce ! Coupe l'enregistrement !" s'écria Neko dans mon dos. "Je… je t'en prie, coupe-le."

"Tu n'y pense pas !" répondis-je, les yeux rivés à l'écran. "C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant !"

"T'es complètement malade, oui ! C'est…"

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. En me retournant, je suppose que j'aurais pu le voir affolé et à deux doigts de vomir. Mais il était hors de question que je rate ne serait-ce qu'une miette du spectacle. Aslan avait de toute évidence totalement perdue la raison, mais sa performance scénique n'en était que plus captivante.

Des bruits de pas dans mon dos, et une porte qui claque. J'étais à présent seule devant les écrans. Apparemment, même les ninjas, pourtant habitués aux scènes sanglantes, ne prenaient pas goût au spectacle. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne comprenaient pas l'art !

"Tu avais raison, Aslan : c'est vraiment très distrayant !"

**xxxxx**

(6)

A l'extérieur de la résidence, les frères alchimistes attendaient que l'opération se termine et que les autres les rejoignent pour enfin pouvoir rentrer à l'hôtel où ils étaient tous descendus.

"Tu as une idée de ce qui ce passe à l'intérieur ?" demanda Alphonse.

"J'veux pas savoir. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment."

"J'espère que… enfin…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Lui aussi avait senti comme quelque chose de très négatif au moment où ils avaient quitté la pièce d'où Luce observait son "oeuvre".

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Sanzô. Celui-ci alluma une cigarette, et les frères purent constater, à leur grand étonnement, que ses mains tremblaient. Ouvrant son col pour respirer plus aisément, le bonze se laissa glisser le long du mur d'enceinte et s'assit à même le sol.

"C'est si terrible que ça, ce qui se passe là-bas ?"

Sanzô prit une longue bouffée de nicotine avant de répondre.

"En fait, je sais pas : j'suis parti avant le début. Mais ça s'annonce mal…" Il fit une pose. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le sol, mais son regard était vide. "J'ai senti… quelque chose de très lourd là-bas. Quelque chose…"

"…de menaçant." termina Edward.

Sanzô opina du chef. "Je crois que ça a dérapé ce soir. Je crains le pire pour la suite."

Pendant prés d'un quart d'heure, les trois hommes attendirent sans prononcer une parole. Le souvenir de cette aura malsaine était bien trop présent. La somme de l'esprit tordu de Luce et de l'envie de vengeance d'Aslan risquait d'être incroyablement dure.

Les maudits, accompagnés des ninjas, les rejoignirent.

"C'est terminé ?" questionna Edward.

Sakura secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. "Ca risque de prendre encore un certain temps."

"Aslan a complètement pété les plombs" ajouta Naruto. "Quand on a comprit ce qu'il allait faire, on a préféré partir"

Les cinq derniers arrivants étaient tous très pâles et nerveux.

Sanzô, toujours assit par terre, prit la parole.

"Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour affirmer… que nous avons commis une erreur en acceptant ce travail. Luce n'a certainement jamais été très saine d'esprit. Même quand elle était dans le F.B.I. Mais ce soir, il me semble (7) qu'elle a définitivement perdu la raison."

"Ne devrions nous pas essayer de les arrêter ?" questionna Sasuke.

"Au point où nous en sommes, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée" répondit Yuki. "Cependant, il est hors de question de les laisser recommencer"

"_Les_ laisser ? Tu inclus Aslan ?" demanda Kyô.

"Oui. Même s'il ne voulait se venger que de Golzine, vu l'état dans lequel il se trouve, je ne sais pas s'il pourra s'en remettre. Il a peut-être définitivement perdu la tête."

Tous acquiescèrent. La situation devenait on ne peut plus préoccupante. Et le pire était qu'ils avaient tous participé à ce désastre de leur plein gré. Que pouvaient-t-ils faire à présent ?

"Je nous vois mal aller les dénoncer à la police" dit Sakura.

"Et les tuer simplement serait trop extrême. Je ne pense pas qu'ils méritent que nous en arrivions là" ajouta Sanzô.

"Je pense que le mieux serait de les faire interner." proposa Alphonse. Son frère hocha la tête.

"Sans doute. Mais ça risque de poser problème. Si nous les envoyons dans un tel établissement, nous ne pourrons pas cacher leurs crimes. Or, ils encourent la peine de mort, il n'y aura pas de circonstances atténuantes dans leur cas. Du moins, je ne pense pas."

"Tu as raison" reconnu le plus jeune. "Mais alors quoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas !"

**xxxxx**

Finalement, il fut décidé que les deux concernés quitteraient le pays en compagnie des frères Elric. Ceux-ci les installeraient dans une petite maison à Resembool, loin de toute agitation. Sans doute était-ce loin d'être la meilleure solution, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Avec de la chance, tout redeviendrait normal de soi-même. Evidement, les cassettes de vidéo surveillance furent détruites (à l'insu de Luce) et Kira fut mis au courant du résultat de l'opération.

Celui-ci avoua qu'il n'était pas vraiment étonné par cette chute. D'après lui, le choix qu'avait fait Luce en devenant "metteur en scène" n'exprimait ni plus ni moins qu'une immense frustration. Or, chez les individus prédisposés, une frustration extrême pouvait virer à l'obsession, puis à la folie. Le cas d'Aslan était différent. Toujours selon Kira, il s'était "simplement laissé emporter par une forte poussée d'adrénaline" Totalement dépassé, il était passé en mode instinctif et n'était pas vraiment conscient de ses actes. Kira avait comparé cela à "une overdose d'adrénaline alliée, sans le moindre doute, à une série de réminiscences". En se retrouvant en position de force face à son bourreau, tout ce qu'Aslan avait subit par sa faute lui était revenu en mémoire instantanément, et toute sa rancœur également.

**xxxxx FIN ? xxxxx**

Notes :

(1) Oui, forcément : c'est dans cette salle qu'Ash a été, de sinistre mémoire, contraint de tuer Shorter.  
(2) Bouh, c'est gore, ça ! Berk, je n'aime pas quand c'est gore !  
(3) C'est une chanson de Ram Jam. Je ne sais pas si c'est le groupe original ou non… Il me semble que oui  
(4) En fait, j'ai coupé les trois derniers vers, ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec la fic. Les voici : "Margot, Margot" ; "Noire comme le charbon, blanche comme le coton" ; "Margot". Le groupe qui interprète cette chanson, c'est Malicorne.

Au fait, je viens d'apprendre que "margot" était un ancien mot pour dire "pie". Moi, je croyais qu'à la fin, ils faisaient référence à une fille… J'avais tout faux ! Mais en même temps, c'est vrai que ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose. Quant à "grièche", c'est apparemment une race de pie, ou un truc de ce style. Vu que je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans le dicco, je ne suis pas sûre.--"

(5) Etant athée dans une famille d'athées, je ne suis pas très au courant des prières --" Je voulais mettre une sorte de prière pour les morts, mais finalement, je me suis décidée pour un "Ave Marie" J'ai écris la prière de mémoire, alors c'est pas dit qu'elle soit correcte. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je corrigerais en conséquence. J'aurais aimé me documenter d'avantage, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas eu la possibilité TT.  
(6) Changement de point de vue : le narrateur n'est plus Luce et devient extérieur à l'histoire. Je suppose que je ne pouvais plus supporter le point de vue de cette malade (rire crispé).  
(7) …qu'elle a basculé du côté obscur de la force." Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à faire de l'humour en écrivant cette scène. Toujours est-il que cette phrase est celle qui m'est venue spontanément à l'esprit. Mais je pense qu'il aurait été de mauvais goût de l'utiliser.

**xxxxx**

Commentaires :

Pardonnez-moi si vous trouvez que la fin est nulle. A vrai dire, si c'est ce que vous pensez, je suis d'accord avec vous.

Je pense que Ash est OOC dans cette fanfic : même s'il est vrai qu'il n'hésite pas à tuer et à jouer avec ses ennemis, je ne l'imagine pas aussi atteint.

Quoi que, comme me l'a si justement fait remarquer Mélusine2, si dans le manga Ash ne pète pas les plombs et ne devient pas un assassin sanguinaire, c'est sans doute grâce à la présence d'Eiji à ses côtés. Or, Ei-chan est absent de cette fic.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fic aboutirait à cela. Je veux bien sûr parler du fait que Luce et Ash perdent la tête. Mais c'est venu naturellement.


End file.
